1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring systems and methods, and particularly to a point cloud measuring system and method.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. How to improve the quality of products is a fundamental ongoing pursuit of such enterprise. It is essential to verify the correctness and accuracy of components of various assembled products. With many manufactured products becoming increasingly complex, the burden of verification is growing correspondingly. There is now a burgeoning need to verify components of products rapidly and precisely. Nevertheless, many enterprises still perform verification by employing numerous manual tasks and test programs that are non-standard. This can slow down output, and can seriously affect the accuracy and consistency of the verification performed.
With the performance of computer hardware and software continually improving and with the prices of such equipment becoming more competitive, computers nowadays play a major role in the process of verification. Computer equipment has greatly facilitated the verification of objects. For example, computer aided verification (CAV) can compare a point cloud model of a manufactured object with a design model thereof, and mark difference ranges in different colors on a display. CAV can let a user easily know where and how the manufactured object is different from the design model, and can greatly improve the efficiency and accuracy of verification.
However, a user may sometimes want to know exact differences between the manufactured object and the design model, and to improve the quality of the manufactured object by changing production criteria and procedures. Current technology does not provide a system and method to obtain measurement data on the manufactured object, and conveniently and accurately compare the measurement data with design dimensions.